Rain
by Anniekim97
Summary: Jimin yang awalnya sangat membenci hujan tapi malah jadi sangat mencintai hujan


Tittle : Rain

Cast :

Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Pairing :

HopeMin, MinHope Jimin X J-hope

Rate : T

Summary :

Jimin yang awalnya membenci hujan sekarang malah jadi sangat mencintai hujan

Happy Reading ~

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi ibu kota negara ginseng ini. seorang pemuda berwajah cute terlihat berlari seraya menutupi kepalanya dari guyuran hujan yang kini semakin deras, dengan baju yang sedikit basah dia berteduh dibawah halte bus. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada ibunya.

 _To : Mom_

 _Eomma, bagaimana ini hujannya sangat deras sekali aku tidak bisa pulang dan aku lupa membawa payung maupun jas hujan, jadi suruh paman Kim menjemputku ya eomma? Saranghae 3_

 _ **Send!**_

Pemuda itu menggosokan kedua tangannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin. pemuda imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sebal karena hujan sepertinya tidak akan menunjukan tanda tanda akan berhenti dan itu tandanya dia harus menunggu lebih lama di halte bus yang dingin ini huh, padahal badannya sudah lelah sekali dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat.

Selang beberapa lama lantunan music terdengar dari ponselnya, tertera nama sang ibu di layar handphonenya ia segera menerima panggilan dari ibunya itu.

" Jimin-ah " panggil ibunya dari sebrang sana

" iya eomma? "

" begini paman Kim sedang pergi bersama eomma sekarang, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputmu "

dahi jimin mengerut sebal " lalu aku bagaimana eomma?! "

" kau tunggulah sebentar hujannya pasti akan berhenti dan kau bisa pulang kerumah dengan jalan kaki, lagipula rumah kita tidak begitu jauh dari halte itu kan? kalau hujannya sudah reda kau bisa langsung berlari kerumah"

" tapi eom – "

Belum selesai jimin berbicara ibunya sudah memutuskan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak, dengan terpaksa Jimin harus menunggu hingga hujannya benar-benar reda. Sungguh Jimin paling sebal dengan yang namanya hujan, karna menurutnya hujan hanya dapat membuatnya kedinginan dan sakit sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dan yang terpenting karna hujan Jimin tidak bisa bertemu orang yang disukainya.

Jimin termenung memandangi hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya, Jimin menghela nafasnya, berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu? Badannya sudah sakit semua rasanya seperti mau patah. Kegiatan termenung jimin terganggu dengan suara yang amat sangat jimin kenal, mata Jimin terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

" permisi ? "

i-itu Jung Hoseok!

 **Jung Hoseok**

Ya, itu adalah Senior yang Jimin sukai semenjak dia menjadi murid tetap disekolahnya. Pemuda imut ini terlihat salah tingkah ketika seniornya itu kini telah duduk disebelahnya, yatuhan rasanya dirinya ingin mati saat ini juga!

" halo, kau Park Jimin ya? " sapa Hoseok dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya

Jimin mencubit kecil kakinya ' aw! '

' ternyata ini bukan mimpi ' batin Jimin yang masih termenung menatap wajah Seniornya itu.

Hoseok melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Jimin karena merasa pemuda didepannya ini malah terbengong dan bukan membalas pertanyaannya.

" Park Jimin-ssi? "

" a-ah nde s-sunbae aku P-Park J-Jimin " Jimin mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia harus terbata-bata seperti itu didepan senior kesayangannya itu?!

" hey tenanglah, tidak usah terbata-bata seperti itu " Hoseok tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya ini yang menurutnya menggemaskan

' bunuh aku sekarang Eomma! '

" e-eh hehe iya sunbae " kata Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna, bayangkan saja siapa yang tidak malu jika orang yang kau suka ada dihadapanmu? DIHADAPANMU!

" tidak usah panggil Sunbae, panggil saja aku hyung Jimin-ah kesannya aku ini senior yang jahat "

" b-baik hyung, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hyung bisa tau aku Park Jimin? " Tanyanya, sungguh Jimin sangat terpesona dengan seonior tampannya ini

" siapa sih yang tidak tau seorang Park Jimin? Hanya orang kuper saja yang tidak tau makhluk manis macam kau ini " kata Hoseok mengacak-ngacak rambut Jimin gemas, pipi Jimin kembali memerah karena perlakuan Hoseok.

' ASTAGA DIA BILANG AKU MANIS?! ASHKJLBTDHKG '

" a-ah terima kasih hyung " kata Jimin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, Hoseok hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Jimin yang seperti itu.

Terlihat Hujan sudah sudah mulai reda, itu tandanya Jimin harus segera pulang dan istirahat ah! Akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat juga~

" Hyung, Jimin pulang duluan ya? dirumah sedang tidak ada orang soalnya senang bertemu denganmu hyung! "

Baru saja Jimin ingin berlari tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya, dan yang menariknya adalah JUNG HOSEOK! Sepertinya Jimin ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga.

" a-ada apa hyung? " tanya jimin dengan menahan dirinya yang ingin melonjak kesenangan karna kelakuan manis seniornya ini.

" ehm, kau hari minggu ini ada acara tidak? " tanya Hoseok pada Jimin, okay bukannya kegeeran tapi Jimin memiliki perasaan bagus tentang ini.

" t-tidak ada kenapa memangnya hyung? " jawab Jimin dengan sedikit harapan, hey, berharap tidak apa apa kan?

" mau jalan denganku? I-itupun kalau kau mau " ujar Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk

' AKHHHH HOSEOK HYUNG MENGAJAKKU KENCAN ASTAGA! ASKJHLHKKGLKGFDFSK'

" ehm, baiklah hyung jam berapa? " kata Jimin yang berusaha untuk tidak meloncat kegirangan karena ajakan kencan mendadak ini.

" Jam 7 malam, kita bertemu di halte ini lagi ya? sudah sana pulang ini sudah sore, sampai jumpa besok Jiminnie~ " Hoseok mengusap-usap kepala Jimin

' Sepertinya aku akan menyukai hujan sekarang~ ' batin Jimin tersenyum

THE END


End file.
